This invention relates to a molded and cured concrete paving member for paving or re-paving driveways, walkways, patios, plazas and the like. The paving member is blended with special additives to enhance hardness and durability and is provided in a selected color and is sized and shaped to provide a relatively small sized member having a relatively high PSI rating.
Paving members such as cobblestones for paving driveways, highways, walkways and the like are notoriously known and have been widely used in the art for ages. These known cobblestones have the disadvantage in that they are difficult to produce, are indigenous to given geological areas, and are limited in terms of their colors and applications as well as their strength in certain given applications. The high cost of cobblestones is also well known.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a concrete paving member emulative of a cobblestone, that can be provided in a given special size, that can be colored to suit a given application, and that provides the worn appearance of the time-honored cobblestones of the past. The paving member of the present invention also provides substantial axial strength and abrasive resistance which avoids breaking while preserving its decorative appearance.